


taken by sleep

by PERVJVN



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Songfic, im not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERVJVN/pseuds/PERVJVN
Summary: it's fourcrack the door to the hallway of my dreams
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	taken by sleep

It's too early.

Hueningkai can feel the moon staring into his skin as he sits up, roused by familiar scuffling about his shared bedroom. 

Empty. His ears ring agonizingly in the silence, muffling the static of a voice that murmured from some far corner of his brain

"It's early baby, why are you awake, hm?"

Hyuka whips his head around, eyes wide as he searches blearily from the voices source.

"I love you, let's get you back to bed, hm?"

Taehyun.

Hyuka deflates, shrugging off the faded bustling in his room, the way his skin crawled 

A quiet tick keeps Hueningkai from falling completely asleep.

4:00

He watches through a subconscious haze as his door opens, the bleary figure of his lover smiling sweetly at him.

His fingers twitch as he tries to reach out.

And then he watches Taehyun fall.

He's falling and it's dark, the air feels tight and his nostrils burn with how clear they are- how crisp his inhales are. They burn him. 

His ring finger twitches again and he's able to bolt back up, looking about hastily. 

He finds himself taking up his leather bound book from the bedside table. Hueningkai didn't even realize he was crying until he saw fat droplets falling onto the worn paper.

He risks a glance at the clock.

4:05

He scrawled messily about the paper, sharing memories he'd not dare speak a word of.

He wrote of how, seemingly just yesterday, Taehyun was shaking him awake, a hot cocoa in hand and donuts on the dresser. 

Hueningkai knew how much it pained Taehyun to keep going.

Knew that it wasn't Taehyun's fault that a relationship and his dream job still couldn't tie him to this earth.

He just wished Taehyun knew he was Hueningkai's only reason to stay.

But Taehyun is gone.

Hueningkai feels wood dig into his palm as his pencil snaps, led falling uselessly on his book, but he was already shoving it aside as he stood from the bed.

Not bothering to stifle his sniffles, he tugs a worn black hoodie that is not his own over his shoulders.

Barefoot, he trudges through the hall, stumbles down the stairs, and hiccups little sobs as he makes his way out to the back garden.

He shivers as his bare feet sink into the mud, toes brushing against the mulch that held the wilted flowers he quit caring for.

Hueningkai doesn't realize he's screaming until his throat starts to burn.

_ but I need to know if you've thought of me at all today _

Does Taehyun miss him? Does he still love him? He begs for an answer, lips turning a cold hue as rain seeps into the fabric of his hoodie

Hueningkai drops to his knees.

He felt his body shift as he slunk onto his side, cheek pressed into cold mulch and water streaming over the bridge of his nose, cold compared to the salty warmth of his tears.

What would he even say if he were to see Taehyun again?

His ultimate conclusion is that he doesn't know. All he truly wants is to see Taehyun again- his blinding smile and wide, shiny eyes.

Oh, how could he have not seen Taehyun's fate sooner?

When even their hyungs witnessed him in the midst of meltdowns?

When Beomgyu stopped him, told him he found Taehyun picking at his skin and chewing at his bottom lip.

When Soobin told him he found Taehyun passed out on the floor, snot and tears sticking to his face.

_ it's not like you to let your emotions get the best of things _

How Yeonjun told him he let Taehyun curl up in his lap and cry for hours on end.

_ especially when everything is hanging in the air we breathe _

Hyuka wraps his arms around himself, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling into his body, feeling himself grow cold as stone

The alarm clock ticked quietly in the empty bedroom.

Ten after four.

When Hueningkai woke, he was not huddled in the mud and mulch, out freezing in the rain.

He was no longer cold like stone, soaked or shedding tears.

He wrapped securely in a pair of familiar arms. 

He opened his eyes as his lover pressed his lips to his forehead.

Hueningkai smiled weakly, cupping Taehyun's cheek. 

The world started to fade away.

He was taken by sleep.


End file.
